


Wanton Lullabies

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love, Love/Hate, Misuse of the Force, Obsession, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of 13 baby ficlets based upon a Reylo Playlist I created during my most recent bout of insomnia.<br/>Each ficlet is a one-shot, except for the last three chapters which will be connected.<br/>Each ficlet will be inspired by a certain song from my Playlist.<br/>Each ficlet will have a different setting and plot.<br/>There will be smut...because that's how I like my Reylo.<br/>All Reylo. All the time. If that's not your thing-turn back now.<br/>In my Galaxy, they are not related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to add the disclaimer that I do not own any part of Star Wars or its characters (oh, but Lawd if I did....)
> 
> For those wondering what songs are in my playlist, here they are! Note: these are in no particular order but if you happen to see a song that you want to see as the focus in the next chapter, please let me know and I will see what I can do!  
> "Hey Pretty," Poe  
> "I Think I'm Paranoid," Garbage  
> "Hello," Adele  
> "Hold Me Down," Halsey  
> "Obsession," Sky Ferreira  
> "Personal Jesus," Depeche Mode  
> "Something in the Way You Move," Ellie Goulding  
> "White Flag," Dido  
> "#1 Crush," Garbage  
> "Crystalised," The xx  
> "Born to Die," Lana Del Rey  
> "Four Walls," Broods  
> "With or Without You," U2

Hold Me Down

Rey moved towards Lord Ren’s personal quarters with slow, uneven steps. He had specified she wear a black satin gown for tonight’s festivities and she found it difficult to maneuver her legs in the restrictive fabric of the skirt. Rey cursed inwardly as her ungraceful gait caused her to stumble forward. She reached out and braced her bare arms along the right side of the sterile corridor to keep herself from tumbling the entire way to the ground.

Rey closed her eyes and took in a ragged breath of air. “You can do this, Rey,” she whispered to herself, “you can do this.”  
It took all of Rey’s strength to will herself to stand and continue forward. There was a nagging little tickle at the base of her spine telling her she needed to turn and run in the opposite direction. This was the third night in a week that Lord Ren had requested her company and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous to find out exactly what she had in store for her tonight.

Rey gulped audibly as she stood in front of Lord Ren’s door, there was a slight tremble in her hand as she placed her palm against the doorbell. Almost immediately, the durasteel door opened with a mechanical hiss and Rey chided herself as she realized Lord Ren had most likely been watching her the entire way to his quarters through the ship’s internal camera system. He had probably seen her slip, and Rey had no doubt that she would be punished for her clumsiness.

As she stepped through the threshold, Rey tipped her head downward and let the gaze of her hazel eyes fall towards the black stone floor. Lord Ren had taught her that this was how she should always enter his quarters. There was a protocol to everything, she was learning.

“Rey,” his curt robotic voice echoed off of the bare metal walls, “you’re late.”

Rey bit the inside of her cheek.

Shit.

She opened her mouth to offer an excuse but Ren clicked his tongue as a warning. Rey pursed her lips together and waited. That little tickle at the base of her spine started to burn and she had to clasp her hands in front of her body to stop herself from itching at it.

“You will not be late, again,” he demanded, “is that clear?”

Rey nodded demurely, not daring to speak.

“Good girl.”

Rey’s eyes darted from side to side as she heard Lord Ren move towards her. She jumped slightly as his gloved hand tipped her chin up toward his face. Rey, however, kept her eyes glued to the floor.

“I have spoken to Madam Tracon,” he purred through the voice modulator, “and we have come to an arrangement. From now on, you service only me. You will have your own private quarters adjacent to mine and will be at my beck and call any time I need you. You will be compensated extremely well. I have already set up a private account for you with more credits you have been paid in the past two years under her…supervision.”

Rey’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Madam Tracon had sold Rey, her golden cash cow, to Lord Kylo Ren. It made her dizzy and she closed her eyes to fend off the wave of nausea that settled in her throat.

Ren cradled Rey’s sun kissed cheek with his leather covered hand. “Do you understand?”

Rey nodded and opened her eyes, daring to look up into the visor of his black mask. Oh, how she hated that bloody mask. She wanted nothing more than to tear it from his head and smash it to the ground.

Lord Ren let out a small chuckle, as if he had read her mind.

Maybe he had?

Rey heard the other Courtesan girls whisper stories of Lord Kylo Ren and the powers he supposedly had through the Force. Although from her past two encounters with Lord Ren, Rey firmly believed that they were just that…stories. Stories told by jealous, ugly girls trying to frighten their biggest competition.

“Not stories,” his robotic voice bit, “tonight I will show you the power of the Darkside.”

Rey swallowed, that burning itch started to radiate across the width of her back and down her thighs. Her right eye twitched ever so slightly as she tried to suppress the urge to flee.

“Now go into my bedroom and prepare yourself as I taught you last time. I will join you momentarily.”

“Yes, Lord Ren!” Rey squeaked a little too eagerly.

“From now on, Rey…you will address me as Master,” Ren corrected.

Panic, true ice cold panic, started to settle in Rey’s bones. She tried her best to hide her fear and painted on a sweet smile.

“Yes, Master.”

And with that, he turned from Rey and headed towards the ‘fresher. Rey took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled, trying to calm herself for what lay ahead.

“I can do this, I can do this,” Rey whispered the mantra to herself as she made her way towards her new Master’s bedroom.

Before entering the large room, Rey knelt down and removed the black satin slippers from her feet and set them outside the door, tucking them neatly away. Upon entering the room, she walked to the center and turned her body to face an ornate, floor length mirror that rested against the far wall. Rey gave her reflection a critical once over. Her Master had requested she leave her long, chestnut hair woven into a simple braid that reached the middle of her back. Rey began to fuss over a few small wisps that had come undone at her temples. Her fingers trembled as she patted them back against her head. Rey cleared her throat and smoothed her clammy hands down the front of her gown. It really was quite lovely, she thought. Suspended from two thin straps at her shoulders, the front of the dress was cut into a deep “v” that settled in the valley between her pert breasts. It clung to her slim body like a second skin. She hadn’t had any time to look at herself when she first put on the dress but now she understood why he had chosen it for her. It was a fitting dress for the concubine of Lord Kylo Ren to wear.

She was damned. He owned her body. Soon he would own her soul, too.

Tears started to well in her almond shaped eyes and she angrily blinked them away. Rey wasn’t a meek little girl. She could protect herself if she needed to…if she wanted to.

Rey’s attention turned from her reflection to the door as she heard the water from the ‘fresher turn off. With a soft sigh, she knelt on her knees and kept her eyes set upon the tops of her thighs. Her arms rested gently on either side of her body, her fingertips relaxed into the fibers of the plush ebony carpet under her body. Exactly as Lord…Master Ren taught her.

After what felt like an eternity, Ren finally stalked into the bedroom wearing only a pair of low slung black silk sleeping pants. A small smirk danced upon his lips as his dark eyes settled upon his prize. Rey was playing the submissive well, but her Master knew that it was an act. He hadn’t broken her…yet. That would come in time, though. He was sure of it.

Rey took a moment to steady herself before she opened her mouth. “How may I serve you, Master?” she breathed, her voice only a little louder than a whisper.

“Stand, my pet. I want to look at you properly.”

“Yes, Master.” Rey stood from her place on the floor and dragged her vision up Ren’s half naked body until she reached his handsome face. Rey blinked suddenly when she realized how hungry he looked. As if he wanted to devour her. She licked her lips nervously as Ren reached towards her and curled his right hand around her throat, his large fingers gently pressing into her tanned skin.

“You’re a Goddess, Rey. I plan on worshipping you as often as possible…but tonight you need to be taught a few valuable lessons.”

Rey swallowed, her mind torn between the comfort of his honeyed words and the fear caused by the light compression of his hand against her thin neck.

Without warning, Ren bent down and crushed his lips against Rey’s. She gasped in surprise and he seized the opportunity to thrust his tongue between her parted lips. Rey fought the invasion and pulled his tongue against hers greedily. Their mouths danced together and their tongues wrestled seeking dominance, neither willing to submit to the other. Instinctively, Rey brought her hands to Ren’s damp raven locks and twisted her nimble fingers against his scalp. Ren growled through the kiss and bit his teeth upon Rey’s lower lip. She squealed at the sudden, sharp pain as Ren suddenly pulled away from the kiss and squeezed his fingers harder into her windpipe.

“Remove your dress,” he commanded huskily.

Rey began to pant as the pressure against her throat increased. Her mind was screaming at her to run but again, her body betrayed her by refusing to move an inch. Rey felt a heated flush trail over the skin of her breasts and belly before pooling in the apex between her thighs. She pulled her shaking fingers from Ren’s hair and brought them to the straps of her gown, yanking them down over each shoulder. Rey wiggled and pulled the black satin dress down as best she could until it fell into a puddle at her feet. Ren let out a stifled groan and Rey shivered as she felt her Master’s eyes rake over her naked body. Ren dropped his hand from Rey’s throat and she immediately gulped a full breath of air. Her hands balled into fists at her sides and it took a good deal of effort for her to not punch him in his long nose. That was, until, she noticed he was trembling ever so slightly.

“You’re so beautiful, my pet…” He let out a breathless sigh, as if he was whispering a prayer.

A light blush mapped its way across Rey’s freckled cheeks and nose, slowly creeping up to the tips of her ears. She had been called beautiful quite often in the past couple of years since she became a First Order Courtesan, but no one had said it with as much conviction as her Master had.

“Thank you, Master…what would you have me d…”

Before Rey could finish her sentence, she felt the air around her become heavy and something pushed upon her shoulders, causing her to fall to her knees with a thud. Rey’s eyes grew round as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Ren gave her a lopsided smirk and nodded slowly.

“The Force is real, Rey. The Darkside is real.”

Rey struggled to stand but the invisible hands holding her down wouldn’t budge. Soon those invisible hands grabbed her arms as well. It felt like a large, heavy rope had wrapped itself around her arms and naked torso. She was effectively held into position.

“Don’t fight it, Rey…you know you can’t. Now be a good girl and suck your Master’s cock.”

Rey gave a small nod as her Master pulled off his sleep pants and tossed them to the other side of the room. She chewed on her lower lip and watched him palm his thick, hardened erection. Rey shivered as she remembered their last encounter only two days prior. He had unceremoniously pushed her down on all fours onto the cold, black marble floor in his living room. In her mind, she replayed the image of her Master whispering loving things in her ear before he fucked her like a possessed animal. Ren had been so rough with her that night and she had the bruises on her knees and the scratches on her hips to prove it…but deep down she knew that he had actually been holding back. Rey snapped back to the present and looked up onto Ren’s dark brown eyes. They had an absolute feral intensity to them. He wouldn’t be holding back tonight.

Blood rushed into Rey’s head, causing an overwhelming ringing sensation in her ears. Her body was warning her, again…but now it was far, far too late. So to quell the prickling of terror causing her skin to pebble, she quit resisting against the invisible force that still held her torso immobile and welcomed her Master’s dick into her wet mouth.

Rey’s tongue lapped lazy circles against the throbbing head of Ren’s cock as he slowly inched his way into her mouth, allowing her time to adjust to the invasion of his thick member. Rey’s eyelids fluttered down as she tried to relax the muscles in her jaw. She felt her Master thread his fingers into the plaited hair at her temples. Instantly, there was a razor sharp pain lacerating through her brain and a debauched scene of carnality played in front of her eyelids like a wicked holovid. Rey whimpered softly and she heard Ren let out a satisfied laugh.

“Just a preview of what I have planned for you, Rey…but now I’m going to fuck your little mouth, my pet.”

Rey relaxed her body, mouth, and mind as much as she could to make things easier on herself. Her Master began to wildly thrust his cock into her mouth. He wasn’t giving her the time nor the opportunity to use her skilled tongue so she wrapped her lips tightly against his girth and sucked his flesh as hard as she could. Rey looked up at Ren’s concentrated face and her eyes began to water as his onslaught picked up in pace. Her hair was being pulled way past the point of pleasure by Ren’s strong hands and she buckled against the invisible rope holding her in place. With a grunt, Ren pushed his cock towards the back of Rey’s throat. She coughed as she desperately tried to give herself time to disengage her gag reflex. He was pounding relentlessly against her lips and Rey choked on the saliva being rammed down her throat. Suddenly, she stopped sucking and her lips went lax around his dick. Torrents of spit trickled from her swollen lips and the sound of wet skin slapping echoed in the large room. Rey closed her hazel eyes and her mind drifted to her safe place, a lush green island surrounded by crystal blue waters. Serenity flowed over her body like a warm blanket. Her voice hummed in pleasure, not from Ren’s cock filling her mouth, but from the glittering of peace dancing across her skin.

At that moment, she felt a ‘snap’ around her body and the invisible bonds that held her immobile on her knees released their hold. Rey took her hands and pushed them against her Master’s muscular thighs, ripping his hard cock from her gaping mouth. She jumped to her feet and stood confidently in defiance of her Master. Rey smirked as she dragged the back of her hand against her mouth and wiped the drool from her lips and chin.

Ren looked at Rey in complete and total awe. His lust filled eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

“It is you,” he growled, baring his teeth.

Rey’s sculpted brows furrowed in confusion. She had no idea what her Master meant by that statement.

“Don’t worry,” Ren stated gruffly, “We’re not done yet.”

The last thing Rey say was her Master wave his large hand in front of her face and then, everything faded to black…


	2. Hey Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's muse is "Hey Pretty" by Poe.   
> If you want to see my Playlist, head on to Chapter 1.  
> TFA A/U right here!  
> Rey is annoyed with the Resistance, Kylo is ready to pounce.  
> Some smut...don't worry, there will be full on smut soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> First off, I just want to say a huge "THANK YOU" to everyone who has commented, subscribed, bookmarked, and given kudos! It means the world to me, seriously! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, as well!
> 
> I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be going on vacation, soon. I'm off to the Happiest Place on Earth to meet my baby Kylo (if only it was Adam Driver, amirite?!). With that being said, I *may* not have another update for you guys until May 2ndish? I will try my hardest to squeeze out another chapter to upload on Sunday, but there is a HUGE probability that that won't happen. I have a crapton of things I need to take care of before we head out.  
> If that's the case and I don't have anything to upload this Sunday, I will have at least two chapters to upload when I get back...so, yeay?
> 
> Anyways, I really appreciate the fact that you have chosen to spend your precious time reading my little fic!! Let the Reylo Smut begin!! Muwahahahaha!!

Hey Pretty

Rey exited the seedy tavern with a frustrated sigh. The entire night had been a complete and total waste of her time. General Organa wouldn’t be too happy to hear that their newest “informant” had given Rey outdated information that the Resistance already had. They weren’t any closer to finding Luke Skywalker and Rey was almost positive that the old Jedi simply didn’t want to be found. The Resistance was wasting too much time and precious resources on this wild bantha chase, time that should be used in actually fighting against the First Order. Instead, the Resistance was distracted and getting sloppy. At this point, Rey didn’t even know if she fully believed in what they stood for anymore. 

It didn’t help that Kylo invaded her dreams at night, planting tiny seeds of doubt in her mind. Six months had passed since their battle on Starkiller Base, but the dreams hadn’t begun until after she had returned from Ahch-To. Rey had failed in her mission to bring Luke Skywalker home. The bastard Jedi was nowhere to be found on that fraking island and Rey had been forced to return empty handed. She would never forget the look of disappointment and despair on Leia’s face when she stepped out of the Millennium Falcon with nothing to show for the countless lives lost retrieving the last piece of the missing map.

That was the night everything changed. Rey had fallen asleep completely defeated and wanting to rage against the Galaxy. She awoke the next morning in a state of complete bliss, her body humming in ecstasy. Rey was completely rattled by that first dream, at how easily she allowed herself to find comfort and solace in the arms of a monster. Night after night thereafter, Kylo came to her. He was relentless in his pursuit. The dreams always began the same way, with Rey fighting tooth and nail to keep him away. They always ended the same way, with Kylo cumming hotly between her thighs.

As the weeks went by, however, the dreams turned into something more. Slowly, Rey became aware of Kylo brushing into her mind during the day. At first she thought she was just imagining things, but the feelings became progressively stronger with each passing day. One night, he admitted to her that he was purposefully entering her thoughts. That they had forged a ‘Force Bond.’ Whatever the kriff that meant. Kylo also warned her that he would be coming for her.

It had been two weeks since she had left for Coruscant and two weeks since she had felt Kylo’s presence in either her dreams or mind. It was a relief those first few days to not have him in her head. It gave Rey time to focus on her mission and to acclimate to her new surroundings in Galactic City. However, by day five, she began to feel concerned. Rey couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to Kylo. Was he hurt? Was he dead? She drove herself mad asking questions that had no answers.

Rey was beyond frustrated…with everything going on in her life. Frustrated at the Resistance, frustrated at the elusive Luke Skywalker, frustrated at Leia for sending her on this pointless mission, frustrated that she felt the Force but only had a very basic understanding of how to use it, and frustrated beyond measure that Kylo wasn’t there for make her feel something other than resentment.

Rey pulled the hood of her brown cloak over her head and carefully made her way down the dark, trash littered walkway. Coruscant’s Underworld was filled with hungry predators and Rey was anxious to get back to the Inn. She had no problem defending herself, but she was just so very mentally and physically tired. A fight was the last thing she needed right now. Rey turned her hazel eyes to the giant neon chronometer suspended from the side of a rusted metal building. “0300” flashed in shimmering pink and green lights. Rey rubbed her hand across her fatigued eyelids, just a few more blocks and she could sink into her threadbare mattress and sleep her cares away.

Rey picked up her pace, weaving her way through the drunken crowds leaving the various bars and nightclubs along the alleyway. She still wasn’t used to being around so many people and her body went on high alert from the sudden sensory overload.

“Closing time,” Rey grumbled, “great.”

She wrapped her arms tightly over her chest and rounded a corner to her left, carefully stepping over random puddles on the broken concrete. Maker knows what those puddles contained.

Suddenly, her body came to a halt. As if she had run straight into a brick wall. Rey gasped as a gentle, feather like stroke caressed against her mind. Almost like a chaste kiss.

“Kylo,” she whispered.

Rey turned her head to the left and to the right, searching in vain for his imposing figure among the dregs of Coruscant moving past her.

‘Where are you…?’ she asked in her mind.

She waited a moment, almost praying he would answer back.

Nothing.

Rey gave a defeated groan and begrudgingly continued on her way. She headed towards the staircase directly in front of her, deciding to take the shortcut she had learned a few days prior. The pathway was all but deserted and Rey moved quickly down the stairs, taking two at a time.

“Scavenger!” A deep voice barked at her from behind.

Rey froze, her foot hovering over the second to last step. Her hand grabbed for her lightsaber hanging from the leather belt at her waist. Jumping over the last two stairs, Rey whirled around and ignited her saber. Her face turned to the top of the stairs and her heart skipped a beat as she watched Kylo Ren casually walk down the dilapidated staircase towards her.

Kylo gave her a wicked grin. He was dressed in his traditional robes but his gloves and mask were nowhere to be seen.

“You don’t really want to use that, do you?”

Rey gulped and began to step backwards, giving herself space as Kylo moved down the rest of the staircase.

“Maybe…? Things did work out in my favor last time.”

“I have a feeling that this time, things will work out in my favor,” Kylo purred.

Rey tightened her grip on the hilt of her lightsaber and turned her body into a defensive position. Kylo stepped off of the staircase and stalked towards her, an almost amused look washing over his beautifully scarred face.

“You have no idea what you’re doing Scavenger.”

With a quick flick of his wrist, Rey’s lightsaber was pulled from her delicate hands and flew directly into his palm. Kylo turned the saber off and jingled the hilt towards her.

“This? This belongs to me.”

Rey’s mouth fell open as she watched Kylo clip the saber to his side.

“Wh…why are you here, Kylo?” she stammered softly.

Kylo cocked his head to the side and brought his hand out towards Rey, almost touching her. There was a sudden ‘whoosh’ and Rey found herself being thrown back against the wall behind her, knocking the wind from her lungs. Kylo cleared the space between them and placed his arms on either side of Rey, effectively trapping her between his body and the wall.

“I’m here for you, Scavenger.”

Kylo brought his right hand to pull the hood of Rey’s cloak from her head and off of her shoulders, tossing it to the ground beside them.

Rey panted, trying desperately to fill her lungs with air. Her gaze jerked nervously between Kylo’s ravenous eyes to his full mouth.

“What…what…are you…doing?”

Kylo leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Rey’s, closing his eyes and letting out an almost annoyed sigh.

“How many times have we’ve done this, Rey?”

His fingers swept under the hem of her cream colored tunic, tickling the sensitive flesh of her taunt stomach.

“Here?!?!” Rey squeaked.

Kylo grabbed the worn breast band covering Rey’s chest and tore it easily from her torso.

“Here.”

Rey mewled softly as Kylo’s calloused hand encased her left breast. He palmed her tit slowly, feeling her nipple pebble under his touch. Kylo took her taunt nipple between his long index finger and thumb and pinched it harshly.

Rey’s face scrunched into a wince and she bit into her lower lip to stifle a scream. A warm knot started to coil deep in her belly and she felt herself grow wet between her thighs. She knew they shouldn’t be doing this here, it was only a matter of time before someone stumbled down the stairs and caught them.

Kylo caught Rey’s eyes with his and curled his lips into a wolfish grin.

“Let them. It’s only a matter of time before the whole Galaxy knows you are mine, Scavenger.”

Rey shook her head slightly. There was no way she would ever allow that to happen. 

“Why must you always fight? You know I am the only one that can give you what you need.”

He took his left hand and gently pressed it to Rey’s temple. Her eyes rolled upwards as she felt him push into her mind. Very carefully, he flooded images into her consciousness. Of her being able to fully control the power of the Force, of her dressed in black standing beside him as the Galaxy fell beneath their feet, of her sweat drenched body writhing eagerly beneath him.

Rey’s head lolled to the side as she tried to make sense of the conflicting feelings stirring within her. Kylo took her moment of hesitation to his advantage and covered his mouth over hers. He pushed his full lips against hers selfishly, not giving her the opportunity to fight him off. After a scant moment of resistance, Rey dutifully succumbed to his kiss. They had done this dozens of times before in their shared dreams, but nothing could compare to experiencing this in the flesh.

Rey brought her hands to his shoulders and pulled his body roughly against her thin frame. Kylo groaned into the kiss and trailed his left hand down from her temple and across the front of her half lifted tunic before settling his fingertips on the waistband of her dark brown leggings. Rey whimpered and lifted her hips towards his touch, silently begging him to continue. Kylo pulled his mouth from the kiss suddenly and fixated his gaze on the frustrated look on Rey’s face. His fingers hooked onto the soft cloth of her leggings and slowly began to tug them down over her hips.

“Tell me you want this, Rey.”

Rey pulled the corner of her lower lip into her mouth and chewed on it a moment, debating on what she should say.

Kylo immediately stopped his pursuit and left her leggings hanging down halfway over her hips.

“Kylo…please…” Rey pouted in protest.

“Tell. Me. You. Want. This.” Kylo punctuated each word with a sharp pinch of the nipple still held in his other hand.

“Yes!” Rey squealed. “Yes, I want this!”

Finally satisfied with her answer, Kylo pulled Rey’s leggings down over the rest of her hips but left them settled midway down her thighs. He trailed his fingertips over her hipbone, dancing them lightly over her flushed skin, until finally reaching the downy patch of hair between her thighs.

“Dirty little Scavenger…where are your panties? Did you hope that this would happen?”

Rey’s eyelids fluttered down gently as Kylo placed his index finger along her slit, softly petting the outside of her pussy.

“Yes,” Rey admitted through a moan.

Kylo smirked triumphantly and pushed his finger into her folds, causing Rey to gasp suddenly. He grunted and bent down to lick her lips.

“You’re already so wet for me. I haven’t even begun…”

Rey’s hips buckled against Kylo’s touch as he took his finger and inched it inside of her warm channel, swirling it slightly to capture some of her wetness. He pulled his right hand away from her breast and moved to place it against her lower back, trapping her against the hand working on her cunt.

“Ahh…Kylo…please…”

“I do love hearing you beg,” Kylo snickered.

Rey would’ve kicked him in the shins had it not been for the fact that Kylo had found her swollen clit and was enthusiastically pinching and teasing it between his fingertips. Rey’s legs started to shake and she gripped onto his shoulders for fear of her legs buckling beneath her.

“Right there…mmm..yes, right there…” she panted.

Kylo continued his assault on her cunt. Rubbing her clit for a few moments and then pushing his finger inside, thrusting it rhythmically. Once he felt her warm walls relax a bit, he pushed a second finger into her pussy. Rey squirmed at the sudden feeling of fullness. Yes, this was completely different than their dreams. That coiled knot in her belly started to ebb and grow in tune with the beating of her racing heart. Her cheeks began to flush and her breathing labored. Kylo looked at her in wonder, as if he hadn’t seen something become so beautifully undone in his life.

“I’m…so…close…please…”

Kylo immediately stopped his administrations.

Rey gaped at him, pushing her pussy against his stilled hand.

“What…? Why did you stop…please, Kylo…”

Kylo bent forward and pressed a sweet kiss upon her flushed, freckled cheek.

“I will let you cum, if you agree to leave with me,” he whispered.

Rey looked at him as if he had grown a third head. “Leave with you? Why would I do that?”

“Because you know there is no other way.”

Rey closed her hazel eyes and let out a sigh. In her heart, she knew he was right. Her pull to the Darkside was far greater than her pull to the Light. She desperately needed a teacher and Rey knew she would flourish under Kylo’s guidance. They were two sides of the same coin. There wasn’t any other way.

Rey opened her eyes and gave him a quick nod.

Kylo’s mouth formed into a cocky, jagged smile. He had won.

“Cum for me, scavenger,” he ordered as his nimble fingers went back to work.

Rey’s fingernails dug into the fabric of Kylo’s cloak at his shoulders while her hips fucked his hand in sync with his touch. There was a ball of heat threatening to burst settling on her pubic bone. Kylo flicked his fingertip over her throbbing clit over and over again until finally, that ball shattered into a million pieces. Rey let out a primal scream and arched against Kylo, feeling a dozen electric shocks running from dripping cunt through the tips of her toes. Kylo held Rey still as her legs turned to jelly and she was unable to stand. He kissed her trembling lips, giving her a moment to recover from her orgasm. Rey swallowed and grinned devilishly at Kylo as he pulled her leggings back over her hips.

“Ready?” he asked darkly, arching a strong brow.

“Yes,” she exclaimed breathlessly. 

Rey was ready for everything about to come her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was this chapter? Did you like it? If you did, let me know...and tell your friends! If you didn't let me know...but don't tell your friends! :) Deal? Deal!


	3. Personal Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!! I surprised myself and was able to write this chapter during the chaos of vacation prep! I know I said that these baby ficlets wouldn’t be connected except for the final three but I LOVE the story surrounding Chapter 1 (and I also received amazing feedback from readers and friends about it) and I felt compelled to write a prequel. I’m actually planning a full fic of this story so if that’s something you might be interested in reading please let me know and I will start it sooner, rather than later!
> 
> This chapter’s muse is “Personal Jesus” by Depeche Mode.
> 
> In this ficlet, Kylo Ren and Rey meet for the first time. Kylo tests Rey in more ways than one. 
> 
> If you’re a fan of Dom Kylo, you’ll enjoy this (hopefully)!
> 
> Also, full smut…so, you’ve been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own anything within the Star Wars universe.

Personal Jesus

Lord Kylo Ren assessed the young woman standing before him through the two-way mirror. If it weren’t for the fact that she was facing her own reflection, Ren would’ve sworn that she was trying to burn a hole through his face with her almond shaped eyes. She held her head high and stared straight ahead, a look of total haughtily indifference playing upon the fine features of her face. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a single bun at the crown of her head and she wore a blood red satin robe that held the First Order’s herald across her left breast.

Ren liked her.

“How old?” he asked curtly.

Madam Tracon jumped slightly. They had been standing in complete silence for the past ten minutes and the sudden deep vibration of Lord Kylo Ren’s artificial voice caught her off guard.

“Uh…nineteen, Sir.”

“From where?”

“We found her during a talent sweep on Jakku of all places,” the middle aged woman sneered.

Jakku. Ren’s ears perked up instantly and his eyes narrowed through the visor of his mask, trying to see if he could place the finely boned girl.

“Is she clean?”

“Spotless, Sir. Exceptional health record. No sexually transmitted diseases. No pregnancies. Clean blood. Perfect oral hygiene…she truly is my best girl.”

“How many partners?”

“Sixteen, Sir.”

Ren turned his head ever so slightly towards the Madam.

“Only sixteen?”

“Yes, Sir. As I said, she is my best girl. Therefore, I am very particular with her clients.”

“How strong is she?”

Madam Tracon lifted a blonde brow at the quirky question. Normally she could quickly figure out what exactly the men wanted from her girls but she had absolutely no idea what Lord Ren wanted, if he wanted anything at all.

“Well, she survived being on her own on a trash planet for twelve years before I found her. She’s quite…hardy, Sir. Despite how fragile she looks.”

Ren balled his leather bound hands into fists at his sides.

“Name?”

“Rey, Sir.”

“Rey, what?” he asked impatiently.

“Just Rey, Sir. She’s an orphan. Tragic story, really…”

Ren cut her off, suddenly feeling annoyed by the woman’s presence.

“Has General Hux had her?”

Madam Tracon let out a small laugh. “No, Sir. General Hux couldn’t afford Rey. Would you like her to disrobe?”

“Yes,” Ren demanded.

Madam Tracon stepped up to the intercom situated next to the mirror and pressed a perfectly manicured finger upon the microphone button. 

“Rey, darling…sweetheart…be a good girl and take off your robe.”

Rey nodded once and brought her small hands to the waist of her robe, pulling the bow undone. She let the red satin fall from her body slowly, as if she had been made to rehearse this moment of presentation hundreds of times before.

Ren’s voice hitched slightly through his mask. Rey didn’t have an overly shaped woman’s body but her muscles were toned and her breasts were proportionate and perky. Ren’s eyes settled upon her erect, dark pink nipples. He suddenly had the urge to latch onto and suck those nipples until she squealed his name.

“How much?”

“For the Lord Master of the Knights of Ren?” Madam Tracon smiled brightly. “Only fifty thousand credits…and I’ll even allow you to test her for free. I have a small room across the hallway. She could meet you there in five minutes.”

Ren turned his head to the Madam.

“Done.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Madam Tracon patted Rey’s arm softly as she led her towards the Testing Room.

“Make sure that Lord Ren leaves here satisfied, sweetheart. Whatever he wishes you to do, you do it without hesitation. Is that clear, darling?”

“Of course, Madam Tracon,” Rey answered though a phony smile. 

“Good girl,” Madam Tracon praised as she opened the door to the Testing Room, “now off you go!”

Rey was all but pushed into the Testing Room and she startled slightly as the metal door closed sharply behind her. It took a moment for Rey to get her bearings in the dimly lit room. Due to its purpose, it was sparsely furnished with only a red leather armless chaise lounge situated in the middle. Turning her head to the right she found a tall, half-dressed figure standing towards the corner and facing away from her. Something was covering his head…a metal hat, perhaps?

Rey swallowed nervously as she stepped towards Ren, her bare feet padding softly over the white marble floor.

“Hello? Lord Ren? I’m Rey…it’s a plea…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Ren turned to face Rey. Her eyes widened as she was caught off guard by the mask covering his face. Inwardly, Rey cursed Madam Tracon for forgetting to tell her that little bit of information. She was used to various odd fetishes but this was the first time Rey had encountered anyone wearing a mask.

Rey cleared her throat and smiled softly up at Lord Ren.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she finished.

Ren simply offered a nod and motioned for Rey to sit on the chaise. Rey narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to figure out if he was mute as well. Obediently, she walked to the chaise and took a seat. Ren quickly followed after her.

Rey watched the large man intently as he took a seat next to her on the cool leather lounger. His movements were so tightly controlled. She could already tell that this would be the most unusual testing she had ever gone through.

“How may I serve you, Lord Ren?”

Ren stared intimidatingly at Rey and she began to feel slightly uncomfortable at the intensity brought on by the dark mask. Normally, she would make the first move to set her new clients at ease but something told her that this man needed to be the one in control.

“Straddle me,” Ren commanded.

A small shiver ran down Rey’s spine, it would take some time for her to get used to the unnatural, artificial voice. So this is how he wanted to play? Rey hadn’t much experience with submission. Many of her former clients were high ranking officials within the First Order. After years of giving orders, their desires often turned to that of wanting to be dominated. For the first time in a long while, Rey was nervous about her ability to satisfy the man in the mask.

Rey moved her body and climbed atop of Ren’s lap, placing a toned thigh on either side of his black leather clad legs. She looked into the visor of his mask, wondering what he looked like under the shield of metal and glass.

“May I touch you, Lord Ren?”

“No,” he answered quickly, “clasp your hands together behind your back.”

Rey did as she was told and pulled her arms behind her back, holding her hands together tightly. She quirked her head to the side and opened her mouth to ask him what he needed next.

“Don’t talk. Don’t make a sound. Do you understand?” Ren stated.

Rey closed her mouth and gave a small nod. This was the first time in her two years as a New Order Courtesan where she actually felt beneath a man. Lord Ren wouldn’t be putting her on a pedestal tonight.

Ren grabbed the robe’s satin cord tied at Rey’s waist and released the knot securing the garment together. He pushed the soft fabric apart to reveal the perfectly tanned expanse of skin of her petite torso. She shook slightly as he took his index finger and dragged a line from the middle indent of her clavicle, down the valley between her breasts, and along her stomach before reaching the top of her bald slit between her thighs. He stroked her hairless outer lips gently and Rey let out a moan.

Suddenly, Ren smacked his open palm against Rey’s thigh, leaving a red welt on her golden skin. Rey jumped on his lap and scowled at the masked monster. How dare he?

“I told you not to make a sound,” Ren growled harshly.

Rey could hear Madam Tracon’s voice in the back of her mind telling her to please Lord Ren however he wished and she bit her tongue to stop herself from telling Lord Ren where he could stick his credits.

Ren pet his fingertips over Rey’s welted skin, soothing the sting away. There was a bite to this girl and he couldn’t wait to bend her to his will. He wanted her badly. It would take time for her to submit fully, but the wait would be extremely satisfying. Ren decided that he wouldn’t use the Force on her right away. He didn’t want to frighten her nor give her the opportunity to refuse him when he called upon her again. Eventually, she would only trust Ren and he would be the only thing that mattered. He started to grow hard at the mere thought of her submitting to him like a helpless kitten.

“Off,” he ordered, “lie on your back and spread your thighs for me.”

Rey unclasped her hands and shook her arms lightly, willing the blood to flow into her extremities again. She moved off of Ren’s lap and settled her back against the leather chaise, spreading her legs open and letting them fall to the sides of the narrow lounger. A little, unfamiliar whisper entered her thoughts urging her to relax, that everything would be ok. She felt deep within her gut, however, that while the whisper should be comforting, she couldn’t trust it. 

Ren stood, towering over the girl lying prone next to him. He bent down and removed his heavy boots from his feet and set them to the side. Rey’s hazel eyes tracked his movements carefully, afraid to move anything more than her gaze. Ren then removed his pants, grunting with relief once his hard erection was freed from the confining leather.

Rey blinked in surprise as she took in the sight of Ren’s hard cock. He was much larger than she had anticipated, although her shouldn’t have expected him to be average given the fact that he was the tallest man she had ever encountered. Her eyes took their fill of his muscular body. She was pleasantly pleased with his physical form. His porcelain skin was marked in various places by raised scars that only enhanced his sculpted muscles and Rey wondered for a moment at the stories behind them.

Ren settled himself in between Rey’s legs and placed his large hands against her ribcage under her breasts, kneading his fingers into the empty spaces between the bones.

Rey dragged in a breath at the odd sensation of her ribs being poked and prodded. Although it wasn’t unpleasant, it was unusual. Her body responded favorably, though, and she felt her nipples harden and wetness begin to seep from her cunt.

Ren smirked beneath his mask as he watched Rey’s nipples pebble. He flicked at them harshly with his fingertips as if he was flicking away an annoying bug.

Rey’s face twisted in pain and she shut her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the stabbing sensation radiating from her nipples with each assault of Ren’s fingertips.

”Good girl,” Ren praised. 

She was showing signs of capable self control and Ren was quite pleased with the girl shuddering before him. He felt generous and decided to reward her for being so well behaved. Ren moved his right hand from her tits to her swollen cunt. He took his middle finger and toyed with her outer lips, wiggling them apart and stroking up and down the length of her wet slit. 

Rey pulled her lower lip between her teeth and bit down hard. She kept her eyelids pressed shut. Staying silent was getting harder and harder to do. She doubted she could last very much longer. 

Lord Ren could sense Rey’s fear and frustration and it only made him harder. He took his lubricated finger and found her tender clit. Rey’s hips bucked under his touch and he pushed into her hipbone with his left hand. 

”Tsk, tsk…steady yourself,” he warned. 

Rey opened her pleading eyes and looked at the man hovering over her. Ren continued to play with her erect bud, swirling his fingertip around it slowly and then tapping its center with a quick, rapid movement. Over and over again, stopping every so often to push his first two fingers into her warm pussy to pull out the liquid of her arousal.

Rey was about to lose her mind. She felt her body climb the all too familiar jagged peak and she wanted nothing more than to fuck Lord Ren’s hand into oblivion. She begged him with her eyes to let her fall over the edge. She was so very close. 

Ren bent down and pressed his face against Rey’s, nuzzling her ear with the cold metal of his mask. 

“Cum, girl. Scream for me.”

That was all she needed. Rey’s body exploded into a million tiny, sharp pieces that sliced up her pussy and out her belly button. Her muscles jerked and her screams bounced around the tiny Testing Room.

Lord Ren stroked his hand across her trembling stomach, calming her down from her orgasm. He watched her beautiful face relax in pleasure and he filled himself with pride. 

Now it was his turn.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he stated matter of factly, “you may touch me and you may scream.” 

Rey practically jumped at the invitation. As Ren was situating her hips to give him better access to her pussy, she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his thick cock. He let out a mechanical growl as she bounced his hardened dick on her drenched cunt. Rey gave him an evil smirk before he swatted her hand away impatiently. He was too wound up to be teased.

Lord Ren grasped her hipbones and buried his cock into her hot channel in one rough thrust. Rey cried out at the sudden impalement, he felt too large and her muscles were straining and burning trying to accommodate his girth. She looked up at the damn mask, wishing she could look into the eyes of the man controlling her body. 

Ren stilled a moment, feeling the walls of her cunt contracting around his cock. Maker she felt good. He groaned into his mask, giving himself a second to savor it. He would remember this for years to come. 

Ren had only just entered the girl, but he already felt his body building to a release, she was too wet and he was too turned on. He began to thrust wildly into Rey, uncaring of the pain he knew he was causing her. He grabbed her right leg and threw if over his shoulder, allowing himself to dive deeper into her cunt. His breathing labored and the inside of his mask filled with fog. In the distance, he could hear Rey whimper from the physical onslaught of his thrusts but he paid her no mind. This wasn’t about her pleasure, anymore. Ren thought of nothing but the feel of his cock being surrounded by her velvet heat. His release was fast approaching and he pounded into her again and again until finally his world stopped. He came inside of her almost painfully. Ren’s body pushed once…twice…and then he stilled. 

Ren caressed Rey’s calf softly as he came back to his senses. Gently, he removed her leg from his shoulder and placed it on the chaise. He slowly pulled his semi-hard, spent dick from her messy pussy and watched in amazement as his cum dripped out of her slowly. Yes, he would remember this night. 

Rey sat up and wrapped her wrinkled robe around her sweat covered body, tightening the belt to her waist. This wasn’t the time to bask in the afterglow. Her test was finished and her job was over. She curved a brow at Lord Ren, waiting to hear his assessment. 

Ren took Rey’s cheek in his hand and brushed her lips with the tip of his thumb. Next time, he would make good use of her mouth.

“Good girl. Tell Madam Tracon she will hear from me shortly.”

Rey smiled softly and offered a nod. She stood from the chaise and headed to the door. She was proud of herself for being able to please the masked monster and also terrified that she would no doubt be seeing him again soon. Rey gave Lord Ren one last glance before leaving the Testing Room and then shut the door quickly behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while I go get a drink of ice water, lol.  
> Just a reminder that I will be on vacation for the next week. I’ll try my best to write another chapter to upload upon my immediate return. Also, THANK YOU again for subscribing, bookmarking, and giving kudos! They make me sublimely happy and give me motivation to write. Also, if you have any feedback you don’t wish to be public, if you want to give me motivation or criticism, or if you just want someone to geek out with over Reylo and TFA (I seriously could talk about it all day)-then shoot me an email! I’m new to AO3 but I really enjoy connecting with the Reylo community and want to seek out people here! My email is CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com :)  
> Oh, one more thing—if you liked this chapter, please spread it around like wildfire—we all need a little bit of fantasy in our lives, amirite?


	4. Something in the Way You Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's muse is "Something in the Way You Move" by Ellie Goulding
> 
> Anyone up for some Reylo Modern A/U?? You know you are!
> 
> Ben is a lying cheat who broke Rey's heart...but she cant seem to quit him. Can anyone blame her?
> 
> At this point, do I need to warn you of smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!!
> 
> Well, I'm back from my amazing vacay!! I got to meet my baby Kylo-I called him Ben and royally pissed him off. It was fantastic! I love feisty Kylo! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know modern A/U isn't everyone's cup of tea so let me know what you think!  
> Also...writing smut on a plane was hilarious. Just sayin' 
> 
> Oh! One more thing! To all of my gorgeous readers that have enjoyed the First Order Courtesan storyline-I will be uploading the beginning of that fic shortly (within an hour or so) so please keep an eye out for that! That fic will be called "Lascivious Weapons" if you're interested! :)

Something in the Way You Move

“REYYYYYYYYYY!!”

Rey jumped at the sound of a feminine voice yelling her name in the crowded nightclub. Turning towards the sound from her seat, she smiled widely as she saw one of her dearest friends push through the crowd towards her table.

“Jessika!!” Rey giggled, giving her petite friend a giant hug.

“WE DID IT!” Jessika yelled over the pounding base blaring from the overhead speakers, “can you believe it?!” 

Rey shook her head, still in disbelief that they had finally graduated from University. Especially after what had happened over the course of her last semester. She was both terrified and relieved to start living in the ‘real’ world. 

Jessika leaned towards Rey in an effort to better talk to her. “Where are the boys? They’re still coming, right?”

“Yeah, Finn just texted me. He and Poe are on their way…they ‘got distracted.’” Rey curved her fingers in air quotes while saying the last two words and gave Jessika a wink. 

Poe and Finn had taken their relationship from causal to official in a blink of an eye once the semester had ended. Rey was beyond ecstatic that two of her best friend were so in love. She only wished that she would feel that way again at some point in her life, although that dream seemed almost unattainable with the gaping hole in her heart she was currently nursing. 

“Why are they so fucking adorable??” Jessika sighed wistfully. “Hey, I’m going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?” 

“Yeah, can you get me a double vodka cranberry? I think I’m gonna need the strong stuff tonight,” Rey chuckled. 

“You got it, girl! I’ll be right back!”

Rey watched Jessika bound energetically towards the bar and gave a sigh. Rebel Yell was absolutely packed with all of the students celebrating graduation. Rey hadn’t been out in weeks and if felt a little odd to be out among the living, again. She bobbed her head in tune with the dance beat and let her eyes stray to the dance floor. Rey scanned the floor lazily, watching the sea of bodies dancing together. She would definitely need some liquid courage before attempting to dance tonight. 

Suddenly, her eyes happened upon him.

Rey’s heart stopped and fell through the floor. Instantly, she felt her cheeks burn red hot and her adrenaline spike through her blood. There, in the middle of the dance floor, was the man who had ripped apart her life. Grinding his body into…her. That blonde Amazonian goddess she had seen walk out of his apartment only moments before her world ended. Rage began to build in her mind as she watched her former lover run his hands over the other woman’s breasts. ‘Blondie’ moved her head to the side and Rey watched in horror as her ex latched his mouth onto her neck like a vampire. 

“Bloody wanker,” Rey hissed under her breath. 

As if he heard her, Rey’s ex lifted his dark eyes straight to where she sat on the half level above him. Rey gulped and turned her attention, pretending she hadn’t seen him, 

Fuck.

Frantically, Rey searched for Jessika at the bar with her eyes. She caught her friend laughing animatedly at something a muscular blonde man was whispering in her ear. Rey cursed under her breath, knowing that Jessika would most likely be occupied the rest of the night. 

“Finn…Poe…where the Hell are you guys?” Rey asked herself before glancing back towards the dance floor. Bile rose from her throat as she watched Blondie give her ex a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Clearly, the woman had no decency. Rey folded her arms over her chest and turned her body to stare full force at the couple writhing together on the dance floor. 

Right on cue, as if he could feel the daggers Rey was throwing at him with her eyes, her ex found her again. He gave her a sinful smirk and disengaged Blondie’s hands from his body. He whispered something in the woman’s ear and Rey leaned in closer towards the dance floor, trying to figure out what he was doing. 

Blondie gave the man a forced pout and shook her head ‘no.’ Rey’s ex reached down and gave the woman a pinch on her ass cheek, motioning the woman to leave the club with a flick of his head. Blondie reluctantly nodded and made her way off of the floor and headed towards the front door. 

Rey was gob smacked. Did Blondie just take an…order from him? Seriously? 

There wasn’t much time to reflect on the odd exchange from the adulteress pair, though, as Rey noticed her ex walking up the stairs and towards her table. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Rey grabbed her cell from the table top and looked through her emails, trying desperately to distract herself. She could feel him moving closer and it took and amazing amount of self-control to keep her eyes on the screen of her phone.

Finally the man stood next to her but Rey kept her vision on her phone, not trusting herself to look at his handsome face. He continued to inch closer until he was pressing his body against her chair, knowing that it would make her uncomfortable. 

Rey counted to fifteen before tossing her phone on the table top and looking up to glare at the man towering above her. 

“What did you want, Ben?” She yelled over the pounding dance beat.

Ben knelt down and pressed his soft lips against Rey’s ear, causing her to shiver. He smelled delicious. Like whiskey, leather, and masculine cologne. She bit her lower lip to snap herself back to the present. She hated him. 

Right? 

Right. 

“You look beautiful tonight, Rey. I’ve missed you,” Ben purred into her ear. 

“Wish I could say the same about you,” Rey lied. 

Ben snickered and nuzzled his long nose against Rey’s cheek. 

“You’re a terrible liar, Rey. Always have been. Come outside with me, we need to talk. 

Ben took Rey’s hand in his and gave a gentle tug. Rey looked up into Ben’s dark eyes and instantly loathed herself. She gave him a nod and stood from her seat, grabbing her phone from the table with her other hand and placed it in the back pocket of her dark blue jeans. 

Ben led Rey though the throngs of people surrounding the bar. She gave the patrons one last glance before finding Jessika passionately kissing the blonde jock from earlier. Rey wouldn’t be missed, per usual. 

Making their way out of Rebel Yell, Rey struggled to keep up with Ben’s pace. His strides were long and purposeful and she had to almost skip to keep from being dragged. She pulled angrily on his hand as they exited the nightclub and into the warm summer air. 

“For once in your bloody life, could you just slow down Ben?!” she yelled after him. 

Immediately, Ben stopped mid-stride and turned to face Rey. She froze dead in her tracks when she saw his face. He looked like a lion about to pounce on a gazelle. She had seen that face dozens of times before. 

“Oh no! Don’t you dare yo…” 

Before she could finish her sentence, Ben grabbed Rey and lifted her easily into his arms. He pressed her thin frame against his hard body and silenced her protest with a hungry kiss. 

Rey’s brain was screaming at her to pull away, to slap him for daring to touch her again. Hell, he was JUST roving his tongue into another woman’s mouth for fucks sake. 

Her heart, however, told her to melt into him with everything she had. She had spent the past two months crying herself to sleep, wishing so desperately to be back in his arms. This was exactly what she wanted. 

Damn her brain, her heart was leading her tonight. She would deal with the ramifications in the morning. 

Drunken hoots and hollers were directed towards the couple as a few patrons left the nightclub. Their attention only added fuel to Ben’s kiss and he pushed his tongue past Rey’s guarded lips. It took her a moment to realize that this wasn’t a figment of her imagination before she returned his kiss greedily. 

Ben dragged his strong hands down Rey’s lower back and cupped her ass, encouraging her to wrap her lean legs around his waist. She moaned softly as her hands went to his scalp, roughly pulling his long dark hair through her fingers. Ben laughed brashly against Rey’s mouth. He pulled away and gave her a smirk that instantly turned her body to jelly.

“Come home with me.” 

Rey tilted her head innocently and batted her thick eyelashes, “But what about your blonde friend? Won’t she be jealous?” 

“She means nothing to me, Rey. You’re all I want,” Ben whispered before placing a trail of kisses along her jawline. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted.” 

Instinctively, she knew he was lying…but with his hands on her body and his lips on her skin, she couldn’t care less. 

“Take me home, Ben. Prove to me that I’m the only one that matters.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey let out a girlish giggle as her nude body landed on Ben’s king sized bed. She hadn’t been this happy in weeks and it was making her head spin. She looked up at Ben with wide eyes as he stilled himself next to the bed. 

“I’m sorry, Rey…I always fuck up the best things in my life. My family…my studies…you. I always push the good things aside for something better, but they never are. I’ve hurt everyone that has ever loved me. I’ve hurt you the most, Rey, and I hate myself for causing you pain. Please forgive me?” He asked softly with pleading eyes. 

He looked so sincere in that moment that Rey almost believed the words coming from his silver tongued mouth. 

Almost.

“I forgive you Ben,” she replied with her fingers crossed, “Now come to bed.” 

Ben gave a crooked grin and eased himself onto the bed next to Rey. She took his shoulders and pulled his large body down against her. Ben nestled his naked body between her parted thighs and met her lips with a soft kiss. Rey snaked her arms behind his broad back and dragged her nails between his shoulder blades. Ben groaned and smiled down at her.

“You’re mine, Rey…I’m not letting you slip through my fingers again.

Rey moaned as he palmed both of her breasts and pressed them together. He circled the pads of his thumbs over her rosy pink nipples before bending down to swirl the tip of his warm tongue over her erect buds. Rey arched her back like a cat, begging him for more. 

“Mmm…yes…yours,” she panted as he continued to lick her soft flesh. 

Reaching between their heated bodies, Rey grasped Ben’s thick cock. Ben moaned against her tit as she slowly stroked his length. Her fingers squeezed their way from his base to tip, pausing a moment to smear the bead of precum around his sensitive head. Ben bucked into her hand with a hiss. 

“Fuck, Rey…keep doing that and I won’t last much longer.” 

“Well I can’t wait anymore,” Rey mewled, “turn over Ben.” 

Ben lifted his head from her breasts and smiled devilishly before moving his hands down to her narrow hips. In one smooth motion, he rolled himself over and situated Rey above him. A small laugh escaped her parted lips and she moved her wet cunt towards his cock. Holding his dick steady, she dragged it along the length of her slit. Ben squeezed her hipbones as he felt the liquid of her arousal seep onto the head of his cock. 

“Tease,” he growled through gritted teeth. 

Nodding in agreement, Rey pushed her hot cunt onto the tip of his rock hard cock. Ben threw his head back against the pillow and screwed his eyes shut, savoring the moment of being inside her once again. 

Sitting up suddenly, Rey withdrew his dick from her messy sheath. Ben’s eyes flew open and he glared at her, confused as to why she had stopped. Taking his angular face in her small hands, she forced him to look into her hazel eyes. 

“Look at me, Ben…I’m the only one, right?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. 

Rey dragged her hands from his face and settled them onto the muscles of his chest, kneading her fingers into his pale skin. Ben bared his teeth and pushed his cock into Rey’s pussy in one swift thrust. 

“Yes,” he grunted before lifting her hips and dropping her down atop him again and again. 

With a smirk, Rey leaned backwards and rested her hands on his thighs, giving him a perfect view of his cock ramming into her tight channel. Her pert tits bounced faster and faster as Ben picked up the pace of his thrusts. 

“Rey…fuck…I can’t…” 

Knowing that Ben wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer, Rey moved her right hand from his thigh and brought it to her throbbing clit. She brushed the tips of her fingers against her swollen nub and moaned loudly as she felt a sharp pressure build behind her pubic bone. 

“Yes…Rey…fuck you’re beautiful…make yourself…cum,” Ben grunted as he continued to pound into her, not wanting to let go until she went over the edge first. 

Rey moved her fingers faster and faster until she finally snapped. Blood rushed from her belly and out through her limbs. A brilliant shimmer of light flashed in front of her eyes and she let out a scream as wave after wave of pleasure consumed her. 

“Fuck!” Ben cried out as he felt Rey’s cunt squeeze tightly over his cock. He pushed himself into her one last time before spilling his seed with a loud groan. 

With a satisfied purr, Rey collapsed on Ben’s broad chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her petite body and gently ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair. 

“Stay with me?” He asked gently. 

Rey nodded, rubbing her flushed cheek against his glistening skin. Faintly she could hear the vibration of her phone going off in the pile of clothes by the bedroom door. She would surely get a good tongue lashing from her friends when they learned what had happened to her…but she was too satisfied to care about that right now. The night was still young and Rey wanted to believe that what she had with Ben was real…even if it only lasted until the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, THANK YOU for all of the kudos, comments, follows, bookmarks, and subscriptions!!! They rock my World, lovelies-please keep it up and if you really enjoy what I'm putting out in the Galaxy, please be sure to tell your friends!! The more, the merrier!! :)


	5. Author's Note

Hello My Lovelies

 Just wanted to let the followers of this fic know that I will not be adding any further chapters. My deepest apologies. If you have any questions about where the plot was heading or need closure, feel free to email me at CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com or find me on tumblr CoraRiley

Thank you for reading!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope that you enjoyed what you have just read? I welcome any and all feedback! I haven't written a fic in years and I am extremely rusty. Any little tidbit helps! Thank you for reading, my lovelies!!


End file.
